


Dreams

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Newt Scamander, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, although he refuses to believe he si smitten at first, protective grindelwald, smitten grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Grindelwald starts to have quite a lot visions about certain magizoologist and he doesn’t realize (or just tries to ignore it) how much that visions are affecting him.





	Dreams

The first time it happens, Krall is mentioning something about the beauty of torture or something like that, honestly Gellert is not paying attention… He doesn’t care about torture that much, what he really likes is control, whatever the methods they use to follow his cause, Gellert doesn’t give a fuck.

But Krall is still talking about it to some of his followers and Gellert has the sudden impulse of asking them to leave the room.

And the it happens; the slight pressure on his temples when he’s about to have a vision. He’s used to them; the way everything around him seems to disappear… Although this time is more intense, it’s like he’s right there in that open space near the mountains. He swears he can feel the wind that’s messing up the magizoologist’s hair.

Because he recognizes Newton Scamander, he can’t forget the man that caused him so many problems in New York. The same he could’ve killed in the train station and yet he didn’t.

He’s not going to analyze the reason behind that decision, he has more important things to do.

Newton is looking up at the sky, clearing waiting for something; the golden light of the sun is falling on his face, full of freckles and he has a smile so bright, Gellert is not sure he’s seen a grin like that before. Suddenly the word beauty appears on his mind without his permission; he’s just looking at his enemy, not his…

A growl startles him, making him look at the dragon that’s flying towards Newton.

Is he looking at his death? Why is that mandman still standing there waiting to be killed?

The dragon doesn’t kill him though, he lands next to Newton and purrs like a kitten when the magizoologist strokes his muzzle.

“Hi, Charlie! How’ve you been?”

Despite of himself, Gellert is impressed, he’s so enthralled with the scene he bares his teeth at Krall when the wizard insistent calling makes him lose the vision.

“I apologise Sir, I didn’t know you–”

“Just get out my sight, all of you!” Gellert snarls, knowing he shouldn’t be that irritated because of a magizoologist.

He knows all his visions are important and have a meaning, but Gellert doesn’t want to find out what this means… Because surely it’s just a one time thing, right?

Wrong.

***

Gellert considers it a victory; he has finally gotten rid of the auror of MACUSA that has been following him and Abernathy is on his side, so he has nothing to worry about, at the moment.

He’s already thinking how’s going to build the wizarding world under the new regiment when he discovers himself humming that song he has listened a couple of times.

In the last few weeks he has found out Newton likes to sing a particular song inside his case; sometimes he dances to its tune, moving in circles among the mooncalves with the demiguise in his arms, other times he just uses it to ease the Nundu or just to get the baby Nifflers to sleep.

It’s not that Gellert finds it quite charming or that he thinks Newton’s voice is beautiful or that it has become one of his favorite things to hear when he’s alone.

No, that’s not the case at all, even if Vinda quirks a curious brow at him, after she hears him hum it for the first time.

Gellert still can’t find a reasonable explanation for his visions, but he believes it’s nothing he should worry about.

***

“Is that tea, Sir?” Again, Vinda’s judgemental brows makes it difficult for Gellert to pretend nothing’s happening.

“It is,” he says, staring at her, waiting for the question, but it never comes.

Which is worse, because he knows he always drinks coffee whenever he can and he’s not sure how there’s tea in his cup, especially that Earl Grey with a splash of milk and a little bit of honey that Newton just ‘happens’ to love so much.

It makes him feel closer to him, even though he doesn’t know why would he want something like that.

***

The next time Gellert sees Newton is in a dream that wakes him up almost instantly; he knows the magizoologist is in danger. But he’s so far from Gellert he needs a portkey to get to him…

But there’s no time for such things, so Gellert apparates and almost kills himself by doing so.

***

With the baby Niffler in his hands, Newt tries to think of the best way to get out of there unharmed, but it seems impossible for the three wizard in front of him look very pissed.

He’s already taking out his wand, when they all hear a loud 'crack’ that’s quickly followed by three killing curses; it happens so fast, it takes a few seconds for Newt to process there are three bodies on the ground and Grindelwald is now walking towards him, with his left hand making pressure on his side.

He’s injured.

Newt’s first instinct is to help, but he has to hold it back, because Grindelwald has come here to kill him as well, right?

But then, the dark lord asks the unexpected: “Did they hurt you?”

Newt shakes his head, not sure what to make of that glimmer in Grindelwald’s eyes or the sad smile on his face.

“What happened to you?” Newt glances at the hand Grindelwald is using to stop the blood.

“Apparition,” he says simply almost laughing at himself.

Newt knows too much about apparition to not recognize that’s an injured that only happens if you’re not good at it or if you apparated from a long distance.

He knows Grindelwald is an excellent wizard so there’s only one reason for his wound.

“Why would you do that?”

“I had a vision of you… in danger.” Grindelwald admits, looking miserable, almost like he’s experiencing all over again.

“But why?” Newt presses; nothing makes sense why he would risk his own life like that?

“I’m not… quite sure yet, if I’m being honest.”

Newt sighs, takes one of his hands and puts a protective spell around them.

“Come, I’ll patch you up.”

It’s almost fascinating how the dark lord does as Newt says and allows him to sit him on the bed he has inside his case. He has the wild idea he could take Grindelwald to MACUSA and he wouldn’t fight him… But that wouldn’t be right, because Grindelwald has just saved his life, even he used methods Newt is definitely not okay with.

“Tell me, Newton… How is this world you’ve designed for yourself? Maybe I can make them real for you, if you share your dreams with me.”

Newt knows the song too well (his mother used to sing it for him when he was a child) not to recognize the lyrics, even if they’re disguised as questions.

“How do you know about that?” He says, although he doesn’t wait for an answer (he’s not if he’s prepared for it) and hands him a potion. “Here, drink this.”

Grindelwald does, leaning closer when Newt sits next to him, he even touches his cheek, staring at Newt with an expression he’s not sure he’s seen on anyone before.

“Can I come to see you again?”

“Why?”

“I’m tired of only watching you in visions and dreams,” Grindelwald confesses and Newt knows it’s wrong to accept something like that, but he looks… so lonely.

“I’m constantly traveling.”

“I know.”

So… Does he know where Newt is all the time? Or how…

Better not to think about it.

“Okay, but you cannot kill anyone if you’re with me.”

“But what if–Fine. No more killing.” Grindelwald says, looking ridiculously happy.

No, Newt doesn’t have anything to worry about, does he? What’s the worst thing that can happen?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the song Newt sings is “A million dreams” from The greatest showman.


End file.
